warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakestar
Snakestar Darkstream's Promise Snakekit and Sunkit are born to Darkstream and Stormpelt. Cats gather in and around the nursery to see the new kits, calling them miracles since Darkstream was told she couldn't have kits. Stormpelt says how pleased he is to have two beautiful daughters and Blackear congratulates his brother. Goldensky tells Darkstream that they are a blessing from StarClan. Ravenwhisker places a paw on Sunkit's head and receives a vision of a beam of sunlight shining on the clan. She declares that Sunkit would be a medicine cat. The clan murmurs about the special kit. Longstar does not participate in the congratulating and watches with slitted eyes. Darkstream wraps around Snakekit and licks her head, telling her that she promises she will be special. A New Journey Snakekit and Sunkit are apprenticed to Shadecry and Ravenwhisker. Now Snakepaw and Sunpaw, they promise to never grow apart despite their different duties. Shadecry takes Snakepaw on a tour of the territory. Snakepaw admires the beauty of the marshes and comments that she didn't know the territory was so big. He takes her to the top of the hill leading down to the lake and points out the other three clans. He reminds her that she must always view the other clans as enemies. Destination Dapplepaw, Lynxpaw, and Rabbitpaw have their warrior ceremonies. Snaketail tells them that she is very proud of them and wished Willowpaw could be beside them. Whiteclaw purrs as he tells his children that they will be wonderful warriors. Snaketail sends them off on a hunting patrol together, and says to bring back as much prey as possible since leaf-fall was coming to an end. While on patrol, Rabbitpool mentions to Lynxtail that if they didn't bring back at least three pieces of prey, that Snaketail would have their pelts. Dapplefur says that now they are warriors, and should get used to Snaketail treating them as so. Snaketail chooses the cats to go to the gathering and leads them to the island. She helps Longstar across as he seems much weaker than usual. When the gathering starts, Snaketail hushes Dapplefur and Lynxtail. Longstar announces that they had three new warriors, Snaketail's kits, Lynxtail, Dapplefur, and Rabbitpool. Snaketail and Whiteclaw watch proudly as the other clans call their names. Snaketail paces as Sunwhisker tells her Longstar is sick. He tries to walk out of his den and collapses. Snaketail helps move him to the medicine den and asks Ravenwhisker if he would recover. Sunwhisker tells her that he was taken over by greencough due to the cold weather. Snaketail exclaims that he only had one life left and that if he didn't get better she would be left as leader. Sunwhisker comforts her sister and says she will be a great leader. During Longstar's vigil the next day, Snaketail tells Webfang and Moonflower that their father will be missed. Sunwhisker says that Ravenwhisker would be glad to see him go as she hated Longstar. Snaketail is shocked that a cat could hate their kin so much, but avoids hurting Sunwhisker's feelings as her mentors death was recent. Snakestar refuses to rest while they wait for the snow storm to past. She asks Sunwhisker if it was a sign that StarClan didn't want her to become leader. Sunwhisker tells her that she was being ridiculous and that StarClan couldn't control such a storm. Snaketail thinks that if the storm continues any longer, she wouldn't ever make it to the Moonpool. Snaketail tells Sunwhisker that she her paws were going to freeze. Sunwhisker tells her that her first moons as leader would be the coldest. Snaketail is unable to keep her worries in and asks if she would be a good leader. Sunwhisker asks why wouldn't she be and Snaketail spills that Longstar never believed in her and the other leaders always doubted her. She asks if Longstar made a bad choice and if StarClan would give her her nine lives. Sunwhisker tells her that Long was proud and power hungry, but wasn't a fool. She says the other leaders are scared of the power she may hold. They are stopped by a WindClan patrol and Breezepelt scorns an apprentice for a false invasion alarm. After bickering with Fernpaw, Sedgewhisker says they should be questioning the two MarshClan cats. Breezepelt comments that it was after sunset but Sunwhisker tells him they were traveling to the Moonpool so Snaketail could receive her nine lives. Sedgewhisker frets that Longstar died from greencough so early in season. Sunwhisker surprises Snaketail with her sharp tone as she asks if they would stop a medicine cat. When they arrive at the Moonpool, Snaketail remembers when they came to talk to Ravenwhisker. She settles down and Category:Marshclan Category:She cats